The Devil You Know
by faith2727
Summary: Sequel to "Wait for Me to Come Home." DE, post-TVD 5x22/TO 1x22. Elena's dangerous plan to save Damon and Bonnie finally succeeded, but she discovers the cost of their rescue is higher than she'd imagined. When her actions incur Klaus's wrath, he summons her to New Orleans to clean up the mess she made. Can she make it right before her loved ones' lives are once more at risk?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously. Just playing in their world for a while.  
**

 **Hey everyone! If you're still interested, here's the first chapter of the long-overdue sequel to my TVD/Originals crossover fic "Wait for Me to Come Home." Sorry it took me so long to get around to writing it. :/  
**

 **Like the original story, this one is set post-TVD 5x22/TO 1x22 and then goes its own way from there.  
**

 **Rated M for language and future smutty goodness.**

 ** **I hope you enjoy it.** Reviews are always appreciated! ;)**

* * *

Chapter One

"This is _not_ what I had in mind for our hey-I-just-came-back-from-the-dead-let's-have-sex-until-the-world-ends honeymoon," Damon groused, eyeing the hotel through the bug-splattered windshield. "It went much differently in my head."

" _Damon_ ," Elena hissed, all pink cheeks and fiery indignation. "We're not the only ones in this car."

Alaric's roar of laughter erupted from the back seat, followed by Jeremy's pained groan and Bonnie's sigh and eye roll combo.

"Don't get me wrong. New Orleans is nice and all, great even, but it's the company we'll be keeping that's making me start to itch. How am I supposed to enjoy all the hedonistic pleasures I had planned when _he'll_ be breathing down our necks?" Damon continued, blatantly ignoring Elena's scolding.

"If you don't zip it, a Klaus-induced rash is going to be the least of your problems," she muttered, unbuckling her seatbelt when a valet appeared and stood beside the SUV, patiently waiting for them to get out.

This time, Jeremy's laughter rivaled Alaric's, and Bonnie grumbled something about a silencing spell before opening her door and tugging her still-chuckling boyfriend from the car.

The others joined them and started pulling their luggage from the vehicle. Bonnie took particular delight in piling bag after bag into Damon's arms until even his signature smirk was hidden from view. "I'm not a pack horse, Bon," came his muffled gripe from behind Elena's LV duffel.

"Huh. Could've fooled me," she said with a smile. "I think you can handle it."

Damon snarled a few choice words and unceremoniously dumped a couple of bags on the ground. Then he handed the rest to Ric so he could fish the keys out of his pocket and hand them to the hovering valet.

He was in the process of yanking them out of his too-tight (even tighter since he'd let his lecherous thoughts run wild) jeans when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up to discover the valet grinning in a suspiciously vacant way.

"Damon Salvatore?" the guy asked. He couldn't've been more than nineteen or twenty. He seemed like the kind of kid who'd applied for the job just to have a chance to raise hell in people's Jags and Maseratis.

"Yeah, that's me. Here're the keys. It's a rental, so knock yourself out." He dangled them in front of the guy, but the valet didn't make any move to take them. "Hellooo?"

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plans, Mr. Salvatore. A Mr. Klaus Mikaelson has informed us that you'll be staying at his compound for the duration of your visit, so your reservation here has been cancelled." The kid's loopy grin stayed in place as he knelt to collect the bags Damon had dropped. "Allow me to help you repack these. Mr. Mikaelson is expecting you and instructs that you shouldn't delay a minute longer."

"Fuck my life," Damon spat. He turned to the group assembled around him, all of them watching the valet as he happily stuffed their shit back into the SUV. "Can someone tell me why we haven't found a way to put that bastard permanently in the ground? Anyone?"

Alaric cleared his throat and opened his mouth to respond, but Damon held up a hand. "Yeah, yeah. He goes, we go." He glanced at Bonnie instead. "Witchy, your next mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find a way to get rid of Klaus's ass without taking the rest of his sire line with him."

She scowled at him, but then her expression softened, her lips twitching with a hint of a smile. "This isn't _Mission: Impossible_ , Damon."

"Might as well be." Elena sidled up to him, and he tucked his arm around her while they waited for the rest of the luggage to be repacked. "I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss there.

"Me, too. It's never easy, is it?" she asked in a weary voice.

"Not usually."

The valet finally finished his task and gave everyone a polite little wave. "Have a pleasant stay in The Big Easy!" he called.

"More like The Big Shitstorm," Jeremy deadpanned as he and Bonnie shared a concerned look.

"You're not wrong, Little Gilbert. You're not wrong." Damon led Elena over to the front passenger-side door and opened it for her. After she got in, he realized he didn't know where the hell Klaus was hanging his hat these days. "Hey, kid," he hollered. "What's the address?"

The valet rattled off a location in the French Quarter, and Damon nodded, hopping into the driver's seat. He turned the key in the ignition and the vehicle rumbled to life, almost drowning out the sound of Alaric's complaints from the back seat.

"Why does Elena always get shotgun?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably and trying not to elbow Bonnie, who was lodged between him and Jeremy.

"Cause she's so much nicer to look at than you are," Damon explained, putting the SUV into drive and easing out of the parking lot.

"Asshole."

"Love you, too, Ric."

###

As it turned out, Klaus's new digs were . . . something. The "compound"—as the valet had referred to it—had a gated entrance that was opened by a random vamp who looked like he was allergic to so much as the idea of joy. He grunted what sounded like either "follow me" or "fuck off"; Damon wasn't sure.

Elena's fingers threaded their way through his, and they walked hand in hand into a spacious courtyard where a stairway led to the upper floors. Damon spotted a few more goons, or bodyguards, or whatever Klaus called them milling around and cautiously eyeing the newcomers. He had a strong urge to kill a couple of the fuckers as a house-warming present, but their host's smarmy accent drifted through the air, distracting him from his violent thoughts.

"Well, if it isn't the Mystic Falls contingent," Klaus announced from where he stood in one of the arched entryways surrounding the courtyard. "I see my message was received in good order." Dressed in his usual Henley and a pair of dark jeans, he appeared to be the same cocky, ruthless, indestructible vampire they'd always known.

Or maybe not. Damon studied him closer, noticing lines of fatigue around Klaus's eyes. There was also an added paleness to his skin that suggested he hadn't been feeding well or as often as he should.

"You're a real killjoy, y'know that? I'm supposed to be partaking in some R&R with my girl, not catering to your psychotic whims," Damon challenged, bypassing the traditional friendly greeting.

Klaus sauntered over, stopping in front of him and Elena and boldly picking a piece of lint off Damon's shirt. "I see death hasn't changed your spots, old chum, and you can thank your girl for this impromptu visit. If she hadn't made such an egregious error while trying to resurrect you and the lovely Bonnie," he paused to wink at the resident witch, "you wouldn't be here."

Elena's grip tightened, and Damon rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing motion. "So, do we get the grand tour, or . . . ?"

"You'll be shown to your rooms in a moment. It would be rude of me not to greet your other companions." He nodded at a grim-faced Jeremy, and his eyes widened at the sight of Alaric. "Interesting choices. Apparently, you and Bonnie weren't the only ones to rise from the ashes."

"Surprise," Ric muttered with a dark grin. Damon had never been happier with his BFF's Original vamp status. The former history teacher provided an extra layer of protection they needed now more than ever.

"I can't help but notice a few conspicuous absences," Klaus continued. "Where are your brother and the incomparable Ms. Forbes?" he inquired.

"They're keeping the home fires burning," Damon explained. "Plus, I have to dictate my will to Stefan tonight in case you decide to redecorate your new abode with my body parts. He sends his love though," he added with a saucy wink.

Klaus threw back his head, a laugh ripping out of him that made Elijah appear at the top of the grand staircase. "How I've missed your sarcastic little barbs," Klaus said when his laughter had faded to a more controlled chuckle. "Some of the rooms could use a fresh coat of paint, and I'm quite partial to the color red, so it's good to know your blood is available should I have need of it."

"Knock it off, Klaus," Elena growled.

"I suppose laughter is preferable to bloodshed. The paint job can wait, brother," Elijah interrupted, offering his hand to each of them in turn and sharing a meaningful look with Elena that wasn't lost on Damon. He vividly recalled his vision of the two of them meeting when Elena had come to New Orleans desperately seeking a witch to help her with her dangerous plan.

"Always spoiling my fun," Klaus grumbled at his brother. "If you're done playing peacekeeper, why don't you escort them to their rooms? Give them a chance to freshen up before dinner."

There was a gleam in the bastard's eye that made Damon want to throttle him on the spot, but he'd have to go through Elijah to do it. Quelling the urge, he gestured for Elijah to lead the way. "Perfect. We could use a little downtime before we have to suffer through another Mikaelson family dinner. Been there, done that. Not the most pleasant experience in the world."

Klaus's smirk disappeared, his jovial mood evaporating like rain in the desert. Elijah, ever the mediator, placed a hand on his brother's chest, gave a sharp nod, and then turned to address Damon and company.

"If you'll kindly follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying for the duration of your visit. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep the snide remarks to a minimum," he added, glancing pointedly at Damon, who just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. After you," he muttered, offering Elijah a mock bow while Elena squeezed his hand in warning.

"I know this is extremely difficult for you," she whispered, "but try to behave. They don't need any other reasons to want us dead."

"You mean in addition to the 983 reasons they already have?" he whispered back, pleased when he noticed her lips curling into a small smile.

"Mmhmm."

"Gotcha."

###

Elijah led them to a block of three rooms—one for Alaric, one for Damon and Elena, and one for Bonnie and Jeremy. Before leaving them to their own devices, Elijah laid down the ground rules.

"No one will bother you as long as you conduct yourselves in an appropriate manner." His gaze again landed on Damon. "I must strongly advise against leaving the premises. While you are not prisoners here, the Quarter is unsafe for vampires. Until that situation is remedied, it's best if you stay put. Anything you require will be provided for you; you need only ask. Any questions?"

Damon started to say something, but Elena slapped her hand over his mouth. "I think we're good for now. Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah graced her with a rare smile. "Very well. Dinner will be served in an hour. It would be in your best interests not to be late."

After the elder Mikaelson had departed, Damon peeled Elena's fingers off his face and turned to her with a frown. "What was that all about?"

"I was saving you from yourself," she pointed out as she explored the room they'd been given, stopping in front of the bed to run her hands over the plush duvet.

"What if I had a legit question?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." She walked over to him and cupped his cheek. "I know it's hard, but please don't start shit with them. Getting you back wasn't easy. I'm not going to lose you again because you decide to make fun of Elijah's tie and he tears out your heart."

Damon sighed, dragging it out in long-suffering, dramatic fashion. "I guess I'll have to be good. The last thing I want is to be away from you."

He leaned down, brushing his mouth over hers once, twice, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips until she opened for him. He pressed her back against the wall as he deepened the kiss, coaxing a soft moan from Elena. Her fingers were fiddling with the button on his jeans, and his hand had just slipped under the hem of her blouse when they were interrupted by a deliberate-sounding cough.

"Jeez, guys. We just got here. Save it for later, would you?" Bonnie said, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind her.

Damon reluctantly broke the kiss but didn't move away from Elena. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment. "Bon-Bon, you have the absolute _worst_ timing. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Just be grateful it's me and not Klaus or one of his cronies," she pointed out. Moving closer, she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Listen, we need to talk. Not now, but maybe after dinner."

"What's up?" Elena asked, worry evident in her tone.

Bonnie froze and looked around as if she was trying to detect eavesdroppers. Damon took the hint and came to her aid. "There's no one around except Jeremy and Ric, and they're in their rooms," he confirmed. "Jeremy's pacing, and Alaric's . . . guzzling booze. Attaboy, Ric," he added with a grin.

She nodded in relief. "Good. It's about what I saw when Elijah shook my hand earlier," she explained in a rush.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and she turned to stare at the door, her heartbeat pounding in Damon's ears. "Relax, it's only your boyfriend," he muttered.

Jeremy knocked, calling Bonnie's name. "You in there?"

"Be right out," she answered. "Later," she whispered to Damon and Elena, and then she made a hasty exit, leaving them alone again.

"Well, that was interesting. What dirty little secret is Elijah hiding, or not hiding, I wonder," Damon murmured, nuzzling Elena's throat.

She tipped her head back, giving him better access. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Mmm," he hummed, his lips tracing the path of her throbbing vein and placing kisses there along the way. "How quickly do you think Klaus will murder us if we blow off his dinner invite and make our own fun?"

"Quicker than you can say 'bourbon,'" she guessed, clutching at his shoulders when he gently bit down, marking a spot he intended to revisit later in the evening.

"Figures," he growled. "Let's get this over with then, shall we? The sooner we grace him with our presence, the sooner I can tumble you into bed."

"Sounds like a plan," Elena agreed, her breath hitching on the last word thanks to Damon's wandering fingers. "A really, really good one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously. Just playing in their world for a while.  
**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! Glad you're liking it. :)  
**

 **Ready for dinner with the Mikaelsons, a surprising revelation for the gang, and some overdue sexytimes for DE? Read on!**

 ** **Thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out that this story doesn't show up under a Damon/Elena search. I think it's because I've marked it as a crossover, so it isn't listed with the main TVD stories. Glad you found it!****

* * *

Chapter Two

In between bites of filet mignon, served rare, and sips of Cabernet Sauvignon laced with blood, Klaus filled them in on his meeting with Esther. From his seat at the head of the table, he stabbed a piece of steak with his fork and pointed the utensil, meat and all, in Elena's direction.

"Imagine my surprise when I discovered my dead mother loitering on my doorstep. At first, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but then she revealed how she'd been given another chance to put an end to her monstrous family, and it was all thanks to you, Elena." He brought the fork to his mouth, deliberately flashing his teeth as he pulled the meat from the tines. "I'm sure you can understand how much of an inconvenience her unwelcome return is for me and mine."

Elena, who had been rearranging the food on her plate rather than eating it, dropped her fork with a noisy clang. "If she's such a problem, why don't you just get rid of her yourself?" she gritted out between clenched teeth.

Klaus leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head like the lord of the manor he was. "That seems a sensible solution, doesn't it? It's a bit too easy though. You of all people should know that I'm a firm believer in letting whoever made the mess be the one who cleans it up."

"Of course. The invincible hybrid can't get his hands dirty," Damon muttered, swallowing the last of his wine.

"Don't sound so put out, Damon. Your girlfriend has plenty of resources at her beck and call." Klaus gestured around the table, indicating Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric. "Former hunter, witch, Original vampire." His eyes landed on Damon again, and he sneered. "Cannon fodder."

Damon gripped his steak knife, weighing the pros and cons of hurling it at the fucker. Sure, it wouldn't do much damage, but it'd be a fun way to liven up the mundane gathering. Bonnie must've picked up on the waves of aggression rolling off him because she glanced at the knife and shook her head. _Don't_ , she mouthed.

Alaric chose that moment to jump into the conversation, and Bonnie gave him a grateful smile. "I'm assuming Esther has a lair somewhere. Any ideas where that might be?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Klaus said with a shrug. "However, the witches of the Quarter are quite fond of the mausoleums in Lafayette Cemetery. She's likely holding court there."

"I can do a locator spell," Bonnie suggested. "For the best results, I'll have to use your blood to track her."

"That won't be a problem," Elijah chimed in. "If Niklaus doesn't cooperate, you may use mine."

A door slammed upstairs, drawing the group's attention to the balcony where Hayley appeared a second later. "I'm going out," she said to Klaus and Elijah, her gaze skipping around the table. "Didn't know we had company. Hey," she greeted the out-of-towners.

A chorus of _hey_ s and a few nods were returned. Elijah removed his napkin from his lap and carefully folded it, placing it beside his plate. "Hayley," he began, "are you sure that's wise?"

She jogged down the stairs, heading toward the front entrance. "What are they gonna do, bite me?" she scoffed.

Elijah pushed away from the table, his chair scraping on the floor. He stood and called after Hayley, but the only sound was the creak of the gate, announcing her exit. "If you'll excuse me," Elijah murmured, disappearing from sight as he trailed after her.

"Don't mind Hayley. She's not herself at the moment," Klaus offered as an explanation for her vanishing act. "Well, that was a civil meal, was it not?" he asked. "I'm impressed, Damon. Elena must have you on a tight leash."

Bonnie, Alaric, and Jeremy held their breath as they waited for Damon's reaction. Elena's hand settled on his thigh, and he covered it with his own in reassurance. "Whatever, man," he said, ignoring the remark. "We've got work to do, so I think we're done here." He got up and tossed his napkin on his plate. "The sooner we deal with Mommy Dearest, the sooner we can leave your ass in our rearview."

Klaus smirked while he poured himself more wine, raising his glass to them as they trudged up the staircase. "Pleasant dreams."

###

The group reconvened in Elena and Damon's room, sitting on the floor in a loose circle. Bonnie was in the center with her eyes shut in concentration, and as they watched, flames sparked to life on the candles scattered about on the dresser, bookcase, and bedside tables.

"So, how do we do this?" Damon asked, breaking the silence.

"Take my hands," Bonnie instructed. "All of you." She waited while they complied, Alaric and Jeremy grasping one of her hands, and Damon and Elena taking the other. "Now, close your eyes."

When they had done so, Bonnie began to chant softly, her voice no louder than a whisper. Damon didn't see anything but the backs of his eyelids until a current of magic raced up his arm, making the tiny hairs there stand on end. Gasps sounded from Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric, telling him they'd felt the same thing. Before he could utter a word, a vision exploded in his mind, suspending all other thoughts.

 _Klaus was lying on his back on the bedroom floor, his chest heaving as he dragged in ragged breaths. Another tremor wracked his body, and he grunted in pain, nails digging into the hardwood. "Elijah," he rasped. "How much longer must I bear this?"_

 _"Easy, brother. The full moon is nearly past its apex," Elijah offered in a quiet, comforting tone._ The words seemed to be coming from Damon's mouth, and he realized he was experiencing one of Elijah's memories.

 _Damon/Elijah knelt down next to Klaus's writhing form and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The wolves will pay for this," Klaus seethed. "I'll kill every traitor among them. The witches as well. I won't stop until they've all been sent back to their bloody ancestors."_

 _"As soon as we've located the last of the moonlight rings, you will get your wish," Elijah said, the promise of retribution clear in his voice._

 _Klaus gritted his teeth against another wave of agony. "I long for that day, more than you can ever know."_

The vision abruptly faded, leaving Damon staring at Jeremy's stunned expression and Bonnie's knowing one. "Well," he managed, "that explains some things."

###

Damon's teeth snagged his bottom lip as he tried to keep his groan at bay. Elena was doing her damnedest to coerce all sorts of noises out of him. She hovered above him, her hair tickling his sensitive skin as she kissed a path from his chest to his belly. Her tongue flicked at his nipple, teasing it into a hard nub. Closing her lips around it, she sucked and nipped while she skimmed her fingers up his side. They found his other nipple, pinching and rolling it between her thumb and forefinger until a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Are you deliberately trying to drive me insane?" he rasped. "I played well with the other kiddies today."

"I know," she purred. She slid further down his body, sitting astride his legs. Her gaze landed on the bulge in the front of his jeans where his cock was trying to punch its way out to greet her. Leaning down, she captured the zipper with her teeth and pulled, her mouth curling into a seductive smile when his cock sprang free. She paused only long enough to yank his jeans the rest of the way off and toss them on the floor.

Resuming her position, she gripped him lightly and gave him a few lazy strokes. Locking her eyes on his—deep brown boring into icy blue—she pressed a kiss to the head. Her lips parted, and she took him in her mouth, her tongue massaging the underside of his cock. He watched, entranced, as inch after inch of his hard length disappeared inside her warm, wet, wonderfully talented mouth. He knotted one hand in the sheets, and the other found its way into her hair, gently tugging on the silky strands.

" _Elena_." Her name was a prayer, a plea for more. "Hope you don't mind . . . everyone in the French Quarter . . . knowing what's happening in here," Damon ground out, his breath stolen by the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him.

She hummed in satisfaction, pulling back until his cock slipped from her mouth. "Bonnie did us a favor. Well, she said it was mostly for her, Jeremy, and Alaric's benefit, but still." She glanced at him from beneath the dark fringe of her lashes. "She put a muting spell on our room, so you're welcome to make as much noise as you'd like."

"I like the sound of that, no pun intended," he said, breaking into a lascivious grin, "but who says I'll be the one making all the racket?"

"Just a hunch." She stood and quickly removed the rest of the clothing Damon hadn't already torn off her, which amounted to her unhooked bra, a pair of shorts with a missing button, and her lacy thong. Kneeling on the bed, she straddled his hips, the tip of his erection nudging her slick folds. She guided him inside, slowly sinking all the way down until their bodies were flush with each other.

Elena clenched her muscles, giving his cock an experimental squeeze. "Fuck," Damon snarled, his fingers digging into her hips. She planted her hands on his chest for support and lifted herself up before letting him fill her once more. His eyes were glued to the spot where they were joined, and he groaned at the feel of her tight sheath surrounding him. She rode him with a slow, steady rhythm, her soft moans mingling with his harsh panting and occasional curses.

A generous lover, Damon was accustomed to making sure Elena reached her climax first, but it seemed she had other plans this time. Increasing the pace, she leaned forward to nip his throat with a sharp fang. "'Lena," he gasped, "I'm gonna—"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured. "Come for me, Damon." She ground her hips against his, changing the angle just slightly so she could take him even deeper.

He loved her and her unselfish desires, but he wasn't going to make her wait. "Only if you join me," he insisted. His thumb settled on her clit, and he rubbed her hard little nub in time with the rise and fall of her hips. Her rhythm faltered, her nails biting into his arm. "That's it, baby. Let yourself go."

Elena's head fell back, her high, keening cry filling his ears. Her inner walls tightened around him, and he felt the telltale pressure at the base of his spine. He thrust deep one final time, his cock jerking with the force of his release. Damon shouted her name, and Elena whimpered as his orgasm sent aftershocks rippling through her. She collapsed onto his chest, her uneven breaths hot against his sweat-dampened skin.

Damon's fingers tunneled into the hair at the nape of her neck, alternately stroking and massaging while she stretched and tried to fight back a yawn. She gazed at him through her tousled locks, pressing a kiss directly over his heart. "Feeling better now?" she asked.

"Much. I can deal with Klaus's bullshit if I know the reward is getting to lose myself in you every night," he said with a wink.

She crawled closer until she could brush her lips over his. "That's funny," she whispered against his mouth. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Great minds . . ." He cupped her cheek and kissed her back, turning the gesture from playful to the starting bell for round two. As he rolled them over so Elena was sprawled out beneath him, he assembled a mental to-do list:

1\. Fix the Esther problem.

2\. Don't get killed by Klaus.

3\. Return to the lake house.

4\. Take Elena to bed.

5\. Never leave.


End file.
